Holding Out for a Hero
"Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer has pink skin (different from many of the other dancers, who are usually white), wears a hot pink gladiator helmet, gold armor straps, dark purple bottoms and pink fluffy boots. Background The background is in space with crazy animals (mostly cats) doing crazy things (such as laser shooting), and sometimes it turns in a rainbow with a yellow pony or a colorful tunnel, with watermelons hitting the dancer, who is on a steel rocket that's flying through the air. Gold Moves There Are 4 Gold Moves So Far. *Gold Move 1, 3 & 4: Put your hands down. *Gold Move 2: Just simply jump. Dance Mashup The theme for Holding Out For A Hero's mashup is Cray Cray Duet The dancers: (No repeats) *C'mon (JD2014) *Moskau (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Timber (JD2014) *Tribal Dance (JD4) *One Thing (JD4) *Speedy Gonzales (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *I Love It (Guards Dance) (JD2015) *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) (JD2015) * Trivia *It was revealed that this had a Party Master mode in a demo songlist. At least it has really a Party Master mode. First many people thought it was beta. * Somewhere in the dance, the dancer does a classic split. ** This is the third dance to involve a split. The first was Body Movin' from Just Dance 2 and the second was Flashdance ... What a Feeling from Just Dance 2014. *** Coincidentally, this is also the third dance to involve a unique split. Body Movin' had the standing split for the first time, Flashdance ... What a Feeling had the jumping/aerial split for the first time and this song has the classic split for the first time. * This song have one of the mash-up more fast the game * There is a part where the dancer kicks fruit like in Fruit Ninja. * The background of this song has many Internet phenomena. Example: ** Space Wolves (in the introduction and the rest of the song, the wolves appear when the choir is singing) ** The keyboard cat. ** Space Cats throwing lasers. ** Zebras create rainbows with his tail. (looks like pony asdf movie 5 and 6) ** Explosions "poor quality". ** When he kicks forward and breaks the watermelon, he mimics Fruit Ninja. ** It has a "boss" like in an adventure game. Gallery Just dance 2015 e3 screenshot 012.jpg 2556001-trailer_jd2015_holdingouthero_20140609.jpg HoldingOutForAHeroBG.jpg|The thumbnail hofahbg1.jpg hofahbg2.jpg JD2015 art COACH HOLDING OUT black e3 140609 4pm 1402149580.jpg|The dancer Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:80's Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with superheroes Category:Avant Guarde Category:Familiar Songs Category:Song with special effects Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:20th Century songs Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Confusing Dancers Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Extreme Classics Category:Old Songs Category:Occupations Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Garnered Controversy Category:On A Platform Category:Bonnie Tyler Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Classics Category:Oldies But Goldies Category:Songs with Duet Mashups